Ruan Jia
Ruan Jia is the newest version of the mechanical nightingale from the Nightingale. Despite being an Automaton, something most would consider dull and artificial, she appears larger than life. Music follows her everywhere. Character Personality Jia is the new century's muse, the hopes and dreams of the technological revolution and an utterly magnificent construction. With vast musical range, and an incredible range of emotions and conversation topics, Jia is a mechanical marvel that strikes awe into anyone who beholds her. This view is something Jia pushes against on a daily basis. For Jia is completely self aware. She is perfectly capable of thinking for herself and emoting and her objectification is something that makes her varnish crawl. Jia is an extroverted soul. She by nature seeks out large groups to interact with. --- Jia is very outgoing with a strong air of confidence that surrounds her everywhere she goes. She's outgoing and loud. She doesn't really conform to the group so people can see her as being an impressive role model and free thinker. She is quite popular. However mostly she is invited to various groups for her impressive novelty. She's incredibly talented and her body is carefully crafted. There is no doubt that physically she is mechanical so people tend to assume that she can't really think and so she is treated as a display piece. She loathes the fact that her abilities are seen as simply a result of programming. This idea that she is just a result of some algorithms causes her to behave very flamboyantly in an effort to steal the show and truly be seen for what she is. She's a flirt, winking and trying to chat up anyone, regardless of whether or not she actually holds any interest towards them. Another of her fears is becoming outmoded. She constantly tries to do increasingly outragous things to maintain people's attention, to the point of damaging herself. She's convinced that once she loses her novelty she will instead be tossed to the curb and forgotten. Interests Jia has developed her own interest in robotics. Of course she'd love music. Singing is her main hobby which she can do either acapella or create her own backing track seeing as she is built with musical instruments. She's taken up some other instruments. She isn't as good with them as with her own internal ones. Being steam and wind powered, she tends to drink a lot of water but began to drink tea for fun. She's good at serving tea but finds that very dull and when she does it is obviously bored and not paying attention. Appearance Jia is an automaton, made from lacquered wood, porcelain and thin metal plates. Her body is made from large skin coloured plates, but are finished with blue and gold trim. On her wrist are four tuning pegs that she tends to adjust and play with when bored or unhappy. She is also bejewelled, with rubies and sapphires encrusting her skin. Her body is filled with various instruments that are linked to her voicebox. This gives her voice a very melodic quality and it is often interspersed with random musical twangs and whistles. Her heart is a mechanical nightingale which is actually her true body. This can move and fly separate of her body. It is held within two glass doors with metal arranged to resemble a bird cage. Simply put, Jia is an artistic and mechanical masterpiece. Story Basically in each story iteration the mechanical nightingale advances technologically more and more (which I guess helps impress the Emperors enough to get them to forget about the bird) Relationships Family Friends Doc Coppelius Aquaintance Enemies Outfits Jia is required to keep up appearances so most of her clothing is formal and elegant, covered in rich embroidery. However she prefers more casual clothes on a day-to-day basis. This clothing is still rather fancy, being finely tailored and embroidered. This lends her a very clean-cut look. Gallery 20160910_120458-1.jpg|Concept sketch RuanJia.png Trivia/Notes * Category:Hiddenfolk's hidden folks